1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for organizing and storing jewelry and more particularly, to a jewelry caddy which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a base for resting on a supporting object, a support rod upward-standing from the base, a top strut frame adapted for seating on the rod and having spaced, horizontal, outwardly-extending struts for receiving, supporting and organizing beads, rings and other jewelry, and a slat frame resting on the top strut frame and having a pair of horizontally spaced rings adapted to receive multiple, curved slats for receiving, supporting and organizing earrings, stick pins and similar jewelry. In another preferred embodiment, a bracket is provided on the support rod for mounting the jewelry caddy on a wall, wherein the base is removed and a second strut frame is mounted to the bottom of the support rod to provide additional struts for supporting beads, rings and other jewelry. In a third embodiment of the invention the slats are mounted on horizontal, spaced post struts attached to vertical posts which are secured to a tray designed to receive and support such items as change, a watch, rings, a wallet and like items.
One of the problems realized in storing, displaying and organizing jewelry is that of providing a suitable jewelry container or box which will adequately display the jewelry and organize it for easy selection when needed. Since various jewelry designs and colors should be worn in specific combinations with certain clothing, under normal circumstances the selection process frequently requires that all, or at least a part of, the jewelry which is located in a conventional jewelry box be removed from the box. This selection technique is slow and laborious and must be undertaken each time the jewelry is worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of jewelry caddies, organizers and racks are known in the art, including assorted racks and displays which have been developed for commercially displaying jewelry of various design. However, in most cases, jewelry which is kept at home is stored in a jewelry box, tray or other container that may be equipped with compartments, drawers and the like, in an attempt to organize various jewelry pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,050, dated Dec. 14, 1976, to Chad W. Patterson, details a "Jewelry Caddy" which can be used to display jewelry, both commercially and privately. The jewelry caddy includes a base structure having an upstanding, rotating element which is fitted with multiple projections adapted to hold articles of jewelry. A layer of soft material such as cork, which can be easily penetrated by a needle or a pin, covers at least a portion of the surface of the upstanding element, whereby jewelry or other items having pin-type attachments can be pinned to the material for convenient display and storage. A similar "Display Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,520, dated Aug. 9, 1977, to Gene Joaquin. The device is designed to display relatively small articles and includes a wedge-shaped support having multiple exterior faces, each having support means for holding a removable display board. Each board is adapted to be pre-loaded with articles to be displayed before being installed on a face of the support, which is mountable on a rotatable base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,576, dated Mar. 3, 1981, to Allan L. Ford, details a "Belt Fixture and Method of Using Same". The belt fixture includes a rack having multiple segments, each segment of which includes multiple, horizontally-extending spokes. The segments further include color indicia, with the color of each segment being different from the colors of the other segments. Belts are suspended by hang tags, which are releasably placed on the spokes. The hang tags have the same color as the color applied to its associated segment and the colors are used to segregate belts on the rack by style. A "Theft-Preventive Jewelry Display Stand" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,856, dated Aug. 7, 1984, to Andy Strasser. The jewelry display stand includes multiple, substantial vertical, rectangular side panels of equal height connected to each other at their vertical edges and mounted on and secured to a preferably circular, flat bottom piece. One of the side panels may be a mirror panel, but at least one of the side panels is also a display panel having multiple, vertically-oriented display arms extending perpendicularly therefrom, parallel to the vertical edges of the display panel. Adjacent display arms contain opposing vertical slots running the length of the display arms. The slots are of such depth that rectangular jewelry display cards having earrings and the like attached thereto may be slidably mounted and held on the display panel. The jewelry display stand is also provided with a detachable, decorative lid which is designed to cover the top of the side panels, and vertical slots are included to prevent theft of jewelry mounted on the display cards. The jewelry display stand may be made rotatable by attaching the bottom piece to a rotatable base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,755, dated Nov. 6, 1984, to Jerry G. Cartwright, details a "Tool Storage Device". The tool storage device includes a cabinet having multiple, vertically-arranged, planar side walls, each containing multiple apertures adapted to receive a portion of a support hook. The cabinet also includes an internal assembly for locking the hook portions within the apertures to provide a stable support for hand tools and the like. The locking assembly includes multiple locking plates arranged in parallel, spaced relationship with respect to the cabinet side walls, respectively, and a rotatable cam for displacing the locking plates relative to the side walls between locked positions in which the locking plates press the hook portions against the inner surfaces of the associated side walls, respectively, and unlocked positions, in which the locking plates release the hook portions, respectively.
It is an object of this invention to provide a jewelry organizer and caddy which includes a base, a support rod upward-standing from the base and a slat frame supported by the support rod and adapted to receive multiple, curved slats provided with holes for receiving, mounting and displaying earrings.
Another object of this invention to provide a new and improved jewelry caddy which is characterized by a base, a support rod extending upwardly from the base, at least one strut frame attached to the support rod and extending therefrom for receiving beads, rings and other jewelry and further including a circular frame member supported by the strut frame and multiple slats removably secured to the frame member and provided with openings for receiving ear screws and other jewelry in removable relationship.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved jewelry caddy which is characterized by a base member, a support rod vertically upward-standing from the center of the base member, a strut frame secured to the support rod and having radially outwardly-extending struts for mounting beads, rings and other items of jewelry thereon, a round slat frame supported by the strut frame and a plurality of slats removably mounted on the slat frame and provided with openings for receiving, mounting and organizing ear screws and other pieces of jewelry.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry caddy which is characterized by a slat frame having a vertically-oriented central rod with top and bottom strut frames mounted thereon, which strut frames each have radially-extending struts for supporting beads, rings and other jewelry further including a pair of frame rings disposed on and attached to the strut frames and designed to receive multiple, curved slats, which slats are perforated for receiving and mounting earrings thereon and further including a bracket attached to the rod for mounting the jewelry caddy on a wall.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry caddy having a tray for receiving such items as change, a watch, a wallet and the like, vertical posts mounted on the tray and horizontal struts connecting the posts for supporting multiple, perforated slats adapted to receive and mount earrings thereon.